fancreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Army
Pokémon Army is an indie-style third-person video game developed by MopDoppler Entertainment Inc.. The game is wildly different to the main-series games and franchise in general, due to the concept: Build a Pokémon army. Destroy everything. (from an online teaser). This juxtaposition is what fuelled its big-time success, giving Pokémon fans something, for the long haul, they had desired. Centred around the protagonist of Rafe (per his default name, is changeable), your initial goal to "be the best" takes a long turn south when you realise the pleasure-based benefits of simply misusing them. This concept entails a very large game since half of it's spent building an army (with a limit of one hundred at a time), the other half being spent doing odd jobs in return for PokéDollars, items, as well as Pokémon by themselves, as well as out of general boredom. Single player isn't the only facet of this game—there's the ability to tag along with a friend (giving you the augmented army count of two hundred), as well as online, with different game modes thereto; Destruction mode, where a five-minute time limit cascades down as you and the (up to twelve other) people in the party destroy as much as you can, with other customisation options such as teams, against CPU, etc.; Story mode, where you and other players (max. 12, both random and intimate/ contrived) play the game online together—starting players and finished players can do this in conjunction, too; Minigames, just like the single or local mode, where you play a range of different minigames with different rules, including a Mario Party-style board game, teams, solo, CPU, etc., or just simply classic, where you play a range of mini games, again with settings (i.e. cannot choose the same stage twice in succession or in general, teams of two, three, four or six or solo); and Tournament, a knock-out style destruction/ minigame mode—MopDoppler hosts official tournaments like this, but note that there are prerequisites, all to get into the specifics—all will be elaborated later down the page, however. This multiplayer, due to the comprehensive and unduly-customisable nature thereof, has acquired a number of awards for its achievement in such a difficult field—multiplayer functionality, after all, is a true dichotomy between good and bad. Storyline Just like any average Pokémon game, your initial goal is to be the best. This is set in the Kanto region, with your starting town being Pallet, your house being the location of that of Red's. Awoken by the player's mother, you amble off to Professor Oak's Laboratory, where he provides you with a completed PokéDex and a choice of any of three starter Pokémon alongside your rival, Mallin (if you chose Rafe, the male character) or Julian (if you chose Marie, the female character). Much like the classics, this is done in a rock-paper-scissors fashion, with your choice being countered by the rival's. The three starter choices are ... with the rest of the PokéDex being composed of the 718 Pokémon (Gen 1 - 6). As the starters grow more malign, so does the player, with his/ her intentions antithesising and shifting toward the bad side of the spectrum. The three starters have different destructive potencies depending on which one is chosen, with the Grass having offence revolving around destruction using plantlife and vegetation, the Fire having offence revolving around combustion and the Water around drowning/ underwater-ing. The general choice is, interestingly, Water, with Fire second and Grass last. This is because, in the trailer, out of terms of destruction, Water seemed the most efficient due to the line's ability to jump and spam quickly; ergo, most chose it above the others. Back to the story, shortly after you acquire this starter you think. You think, and you think. Eventually, you contemplate how pointless it is to collect all of the badges, to become the league champion—''what will this gain me, exactly? So many have done it before, it won't even be that significant ...; and, thus, this journey begins to conk out, it begins to take a far journey east. Next thing you know, Michael Jackson's ''Bad begins to play, and your hometown is destroyed via three methods; burning, if the Fire starter was chosen; flooding, if the Water starter was chosen; and overgrowing, if the Grass starter was chosen. Professor Oak's usually pallid and insipid face turns sour with surprise and, interestingly, excitement; after all, in this game he's portrayed as a boring nihilist who's sick of research and, much like the player, is bored of being the same guy whose only real purpose is to give kids Pokémon and PokéDexes—he briefly smiles before his face darkens, presumably obscured by the shadow of destruction. That's his last showing in the film. Now nonchalantly and casually destroying everything the player passes, it's time to build an army and, after this toil, you're able to start the destruction. The way this works is after you're content with your army (with ten being the required figure count thereof), you can go on a destruction spree, following requests or at your own will. These quests increase in difficulty as the player becomes a more renowned hitman, with the first being to flatten the bungalow of a Bug Catcher and the last being to destroy the Silph Co. building in Saffron City, in order to repay its founder of his corporate betrayal and mutiny against the Co-Founder, the man who reaches out to you, to give an idea of the magnitude. All quests will be detailed below. Upon completing this final quest, the man pays you 9,000,000 PokéDollars, which is enough to upgrade your mansion (unlocked after completing the ninth quest) to maximum, whereupon you can also purchase and fit certain last-upgrade exclusive pieces of furniture and rooms, such as a jacuzzi or cinema. This mansion is built on the ruins of Pallet Town. Synopsis The general idea of the game is to build an army and help others through form of destroying literally everything; when you complete the game, after all, most of the place has been ruined (though note this can be turned on or off, allowing for free open-world play in the Serebii PokéMap, which was incorporated as a logical overworld map that the player can travel through). History After the Techno's mass inception in 2033, long-term plans for a new franchise were discussed, what with a look at Game Freak's Pokémon franchise heavily interesting corporate heads, such as its chairman, CEO's and founder, Oliver Garcia. These included what would become the game's Minigame function, its online functionality, and platforms, as well as a primitive Arendsby City. These plans were mostly based on the 2028 cancelled game of its namesake, created when MopDoppler was still an indie developer. After MopDoppler Entertainment Incorporated's formal discussion, a permission meeting was aroused with Nintendo and its sub company Game Freak, based on the use and rights to Pokémon, though this was still apposite to the plans created prior. Nintendo, after a realisation of this potential net gain, said that, in order for MopDoppler to be granted access to their franchise, credit would have to be provided. Given this potential net gain, Nintendo and MopDoppler negotiated a 10% profit share—Nintendo gains $1 of every ten made—as initial plans of collaboration did not conform to Nintendo's financial interest, a move Nintendo's Game Freak gravely regrets, thinking the prospect of it grossing above records was unconscionable. The sales of the game would outpace those of Game Freak's Pokémon Amethyst and Peridot versions, as well as the remake of Pokémon Obsidian released the following year, notwithstanding the huge spike in sales due to, well, Pokémon Army itself, so note that Nintendo's response to MopDoppler's plans, in hindsight, weren't completely lackadaisical. With these plans being approved and the company having global interest in investment, MopDoppler found their plans conflicting with their indie games project (helping small indie businesses develop by either employing them or working therewith) so, rather wisely and decisively, they merged the two (not literally), giving a cash offer to indie business Vlambeer after realising their potential in this field; the double-decade old Nuclear Throne, a historical work of theirs, interested MopDoppler, and the company worked with them to an undisclosed price count. The success of the project resulted in Vlambeer being purchased by MopDoppler so that the two could work on more games of similar topics; Hopper's sequel, Hopper 3D, was developed by the two in conjunction with one another, met with even more success than the first, formerly the most highly-rated platformer of today. Vlambeer wasn't the only indie business involved. Matt Makes Games, too, was voided into this demanding and magnitude of a game, after MopDoppler realised their true latent in this field. Matt (the man running this tiny corporation) was given a job at MopDoppler after this project and was given a workstation in the newly-''MopDopplerized'' (per Devin Elven's, CEO of the company, terminology) Vlambeer. Since this indie company has grown almost beyond recognition, pumping some of MopDoppler's most renowned titles, such as Bl00 and Nuclear Throne 3, into the company's hands. Aftermath Aside from the company growth, Pokémon Army's fanbase grew to such an extent that a sequel was completely warranted and MopDoppler's share prices effectively doubled. This growth, in amalgam with the new and evolving face of the company, gave new opportunity for MopDoppler; unlike other game developers, it was particularly revered among the gaming community, fans or not, due to what they did therefor: give indie developers something to look up to, and the fact that MopDoppler—the fastest growing gaming giant by this point—would approach companies as small as a single man was almost surreal, something which cumulated the company's respect. With the company taking this into account, Vlambeer and Matt Makes Games would become two of many, many indie businesses to find themselves at the heart of this company. With this different approach to development, MopDoppler became known as one of the progidy-laden businesses on the planet, on top of the multiculture it already had. This would be something even bigger companies would come to envy, and eventually force, to much controversy, since a contrived nature was essentially the opposite of what MopDoppler did. Ergo, MopDoppler became a household name, and a brother to live up to for many growing businesses. MopDoppler's job resumes, too, skyrocketed, thus letting the company gain some very professional workers. Critical reception Due to the game's treacly sentiments and array of references for long-time fans, as well as giving of something long-desired, most older fans rate this game highly, along with the newer audience who played the game due to its inclusion with the Techno packaging, or just those who liked the idea of it. Inasmuch as the game gives huge appeal to both spectrums of following, a high rating has been bestowed upon from each aggregator and reviewer, one of MopDoppler's marketing schemes (when hr is high ratings and hs high sales: hr = hs ). As such, high ratings were an intention with the development, insofar as this leading to MopDoppler even paying likely future consumers to try their products and rate it honestly; this was done with professional reviewers, too. The general pattern of sales is that the Techno's review will score slightly lower than that of the PC version, mostly due to the additional power, less lag, better online pairings, compatibility, etc. though note the anomaly of GameSpot, who gave Techno the edge due to the portability, a review challenged frequently. Overall, the game did exceedingly well and made its two developers of MopDoppler and Vlambeer lots of money and gained the two heavy respect in an industry monopolized by veterans therein. This game was the catalyst of Vlambeer's ascension into the market, something its two-man team, Jan Willem Nijman and Rami Ismail, even noted. Certain review websites even gave the game spotlights or certain statuses (depending on the respective algorithms) due to the money the game grossed and reviews it garnered for itself. Sales As a result of the reviews, prior success of Niantic's Pokémon Go 3, concept, credits and fan voice, sales were naturally high, becoming the second best selling game on the Techno console behind joint effort MopDoppler and Nintendo platformer Hopper. See the table below for the specifics. General pattern: higher in debuting months (October and November) :Holidays have higher sales, at least by some margin :Generally consistent after December, albeit there's a small spike in July, August and September Anomalies: September, in particular, can be considered an anomaly since it's predominantly a work/ education month and an uncommon time to purchase a game. However, what with it being the most common birth month, it stretches beyond expected in terms of sales—this is the most passable theory, at least :February: it's unknown why, but there's a small drop in sales in February of 2034, but all that can be said is that this isn't a leap year, thus making it the shortest month, and it's largely a work month :November: although it chiefly conforms to the brand-new-good-sales logic November, in the words of MopDoppler's economist Tyler Marson, the month should have paralleled the sales of October since, after looking into most sales patterns, November almost equals December, sometimes surmounting it, due to Black Friday, Christmas shopping, etc. Category:Pokémon Category:MopDoppler Entertainment Inc. Category:Games Category:Techno